SAINT
by ShaPip
Summary: A cool songfic i wrote last night. Read it, you'll like it I swear.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the arrangement. So ha, try and sue me now, suckers.  
  
(S)AINT  
  
/I don't care if your world is ending today, I wasn't invited to it anyway/  
  
Heero Yuy sat in his Gundam, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed. Sweat dotted his face as the blood in his veins pumped viciously. His own heartbeat threatened to tear him apart. This wasn't the first time he'd fought them. So why did he feel this way?  
  
/You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart, but now I'm not an artist, I'm a fucking work of art/  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Haunting his dreams. Making it so he could feel. The look in her eyes that night has captured him forever. Relena, what was she doing? Such a witch to keep herself branded on his mind.  
  
/ I've got an F and a C and I got a K too, and the only thing missing is a bitch like yoU/  
  
He cut through a Leo with sparks flying and the buzzing of sheared circuts. How releasing it was. To have the scent of death follow him like a lost puppy. Flashes of faces that cried out in pain. Fear. Etched on them by some unseen sculptor.  
  
/You wanted perfekt, you got your perfekt, but now I'm too perfekt for someone like you/  
  
The perfect fighter. Cold and callous. So why was he breaking now? Cracking like the frail porcelian doll he felt. Stretched to his limits. Wanting to push that fated button again. To end this, what he felt.  
  
/I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile, and you'll never be as perfekt whatever you do/  
  
The only thing stopping him was that terrifying smile of one so young. One impervious to the horror he saw. The blood of lives like hers he shed. He and his collegues in a one-man war. To preserve that of which they destroyed. How ironic.  
  
/What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT. What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT./  
  
Hissing missiles filled the thick, dark air. Tendrils of whispy smoke wreathed his vision as shudders of impacts shook his suit. In a fluid movement he caught the Leo, pulling the enemy suit close to his own. A dangerous embrace so easily solved for either pilot by the press of a red button.  
  
/I am a bonetop, a death's head, on a mopstick/  
  
Why couldn't he do it? A simple answer. Disgusted, he pushed the other suit away from him, pithing it skillfully. Pathetic, their style. Damn her to hell. A curse on her head, for giving him a reason. A will to live.  
  
/You infected me, took diamonds, I took all your shit/  
  
To regain his freedom, he would have to kill her. Something he couldn't seem to do. escape from the prison of feelings she ensnared his mind in. Why?  
  
/Your "Sell-by date" expired, so you had to be sold/  
  
Because she loved him. That's why/ That bitch! How dare she turn him. An unable to be killed...The gall of her! To flaw the perfection of his steely calm.  
  
/I'm a suffer-genius and a vivi-sex symbol/  
  
Burning metals and flesh assailed his senses, even through the protective shield of machinery. Skin so like his own. Reflective and cold. So scarred and marred by battles of time. Dented by barrage after barrage of life.  
  
/You wanted PERFEKT, you got your PERFEKT, but now I'm too perfekt for someone like you/  
  
The attacks of her will left him more damaged than ever before. Ones that scarred deeper than the surface. Such an existance of killing and martyrs. What was she to interfere?  
  
/I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile, and you'll never be as perfekt whatever you do/  
  
Once again they left his wild urges unsatisfied. Their deaths too easy to fulfill. challenge nearly non-existent in their greiviously lacking tactics. What was the point? He didn't care for those he supposedly saved. He only did as he was told.  
  
/What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT. What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT/  
  
For the hundreth time he turned to go home, her fae on his mind.  
  
/I've got an F and a C and I got a K too, and the only thing missing is a bitch like yoU/  
  
He knew he was heading towards her.  
  
/I've got an F and a C and I got a K too, and the only thing missing is a bitch like yoU/  
  
He would return to her once again.  
  
/I am a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile, super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile/  
  
Back to be close. To feel her tearing through.  
  
/I am a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile, super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile/  
  
Even though she would never understand him.  
  
/What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT/  
  
Never understand what she was destroying. How imperfect she was. How she ruined him.  
  
/What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT. What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT./  
  
~Review~  
Lyrics by Marilyn Manson. 


End file.
